Stalker of Love
by Nono Asakura
Summary: Di Crypton Gakuen,Miku Hatsune hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yg sama sekali tak terkenal tapi apa jadinya kalau ia memiliki seorang stalker yg selalu mengikutinya entah kemana?Belum lagi sahabat dekatnya juga dicurigai sebagai stalker juga?


**VOCALOID Fanfiction:**

_Stalker Of Love_

**By:Nono Asakura**

**.**

**.**

Ini dia fic author ke2 yg ingin Author persembahkan kepada kalian!Semoga kalian suka ya!

Nono:Author bajingan(?)Fic lu yg dulu dikemanain?

Author:Otak author lagi sedeng(?)jadi dilanjutinnya nanti aja

Tapi tetep dilanjutin kok!tenang aja

Nono:Lu gk lanjutin ficnya gara2 reviewnya dikit kan?Rasain lo!

Author:Mestinya lu gk usah promote fic gua,jadinya gk ada review kan?T_T

Miko:itu artinya banyak yg gasuka sama Nono,iya kan?*frontal banget lu!

Nono:Bodoh amat!Siapa tau di FF Vocaloid ini gue dapat banyak kemajuan!*PD banget!

Author:bawel ah!Gue ud gasabar ngeluarin ni fic!

Nono and Miko:…..

* * *

**Disclaimer:**This fic is mine!But Vocaloid is belong to Crypton Future Media!

.

.

.

.

**Summary**:Di Crypton Gakuen,Miku Hatsune hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yg sama sekali tak terkenal tapi apa jadinya kalau ia memiliki seorang stalker yg selalu mengikutinya entah kemana?Belum lagi sahabat dekatnya juga dicurigai sebagai stalker juga?

* * *

**WARNING!**

Banyak Typo bertebaran di fic ini plus alur cerita yg gaje dan adanya adegan2 yg tak boleh anda tiru(jangan mikir yg enggak2 dulu ya,karena saya tak sudi bikin fic p*rn*)rating bisa berubah kapan aja,serta OOC yg sangat luar biasa!

Dan

.

.

Jangan lupa review kalo anda suka fic ini! #Blepaakk

* * *

.

.

.

Musim panas sedang melanda kota musim panas,tetap saja saat itu sekolah belum libur sama khusus anak2 yg tingkat kepintarannya di bawah gadis berambut honey blonde sedang menggigit ujung pensil serta melap kepalanya yg tampak itu mulai merasa kepanasan."Sial!Seandainya saja nilai sejarahku jauh lebih bagus!jadinya aku tak perlu ikut tes bodoh ini kan!"ia melempar pulpennya kearah orang yg sedang duduk di !Orang itu meringis kesakitan.

"kagamine,apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Lebih buruknya lagi,pak guru itu menengok ke arah gadis honey blonde itu."Sakit sekali!apa yg kau lakukan?"Cowok di depannya pun marah seketika.

"Go..gomen.."gadis itu pun mengambil pulpennya kembali yg sedari jatuh di ia kembali memegang soalnya yg belum terjawabkan sedikitpun itu.

"Rin-rin chan!"Gadis berambut hijau memanggil namanya.

"nee,ada apa gumi?Kau tahu kalau aku saat ini sedang mengantuk?"Rin menegok kembali kea rah kaca jendela ruang kelas itu.

"ayolah,kau pasti mengambek karena tak bisa berenang?Iya kan?"Gumi tertawa kecil.

"Enak saja!memangnya kau pikir aku ini anak TK?"Rin melotot tajam kearah Gumi.

Gumi tetap tertawa pelan.

KRIIINNGGG!Bel tanda istirahat pun sudah berbunyi,semua murid pun berhamburan keluar dari berdua,Rin dan Gumi menuju kelas sebelah.

[Miku's POV]

Aku mengutak-atik tanah liat yg saat ini sedang pelajaran memang sudah selesai,tapi tetap mengurung diri di dalam kelas seperti biasanya.

Buku-buku di mejaku masih terbuka beda sama anak anak lain yg semua buku pelajrannya sudah tertata rapi di atas meja.

Mau apa lagi,karena aku sangat suka kebiasaanku setiap pernah keluar dari kelas setiap istirahat kecuali bertemu dengan mereka berdua.

"Miku,kau sedang bikin apa?Kok serius banget sih?"

Gumi langsung berdiri depan mejaku sambil tersenyum seperti juga ikutan tersenyum.

"Bukan apa-apa kok,aku Cuma membuat lempengan tanah liat ini saja,"

Gumi Nakajima kelas 1-3 SMA Crypton sangat periang dan nilainya juga sangat menggemari pelajaran kala ia suka meskipun ia pintar,kenapa ia harus mengambil pelajaran tambahan di musim panas?

"Tapi masa kau mau seperti ini terus?kau tak mau berteman selain dengan kami memangnya?"Giliran Rin yang berbicara padaku.

Rin kagamine kelas 1-3 SMA Crypton memiliki sifat keras kala selalu marah dan bisa dibilang dia itu agak ,dia membenci pelajaran Fisika dan sejarah.

"Aku agak ragu berbicara dengan yang lainnya,mereka juga kelihatannya tidak suka berteman denganku,"Aku memang bukan seperti anak normal lainnya,Karena aku sangat suka menyendiri.

"nanti dikira kamu nerd lho?Kamu mau?"Rin tetap menegaskan pertanyaannya itu.

Braak!

"ah..maaf,"

Seorang laki-laki berambut blonde pun memasuki kelas itu.

"eh..len-kun?"Gumi melihat kearah laki-laki juga melihat ke memang selalu di atas dan selalu masuk peringkat 3 juga pernah memenangi olimpiade sewaktu masih SD.

"seandainya aku juga pintar seperti saudara kembarku itu," Rin mencibir mulutnya sambil melihat ke arahnya.

"Iya juga,Kepintaran Rin dan Len kan berbeda 360 derajat,"Gumi menyampaikan argumen anehnya kembali.

"Sembarangan aja!"Rin mengetok kepala Gumi dan ia hanya tertawa cekikian saja.

Aku pun aku tersadar ternyata Len memerhatikanku sedari juga itu ia maksudnya?

Pukul 16.00

Sungguh waktu yang tidak tepat bagiku karena harus pulang selama berjalan menyusuri jalan kecil di dekat sekolah supaya cepat sampai di rumah.

Rin tidak bisa pulang karena dia ada urusan sama langsung dijemput ayahnya karena ada terpaksa pulang sendiri tanpa ditemani apa,karena aku sudah terbiasa sendiri.

Sraakk!

Bunyi semak membuatku menengok ke ada seorangpun pun heran."Aneh sekali,tadi itu apa ya?"Aku hanya bengong lalu berjalan kembali.

Aku merasa bahwa aku lapar,lalu aku berjalan menuju sebuah warung crepe yg tak jauh dari membeli satu lalu memakannya sendiri.

"Miku-chan!"

Aku kaget seketika.

Seorang anak laki-laki bersyal biru berlari aku mengenal orang ini.

"kaito-kun?"ia langsung memelukku dan aku pun syok.

"Aku kangen sekali!ternyata kau sekolah di Crypton Gakuen ya?kenapa kau tak mengabariku?"Muka jahilnya pun tampak kembali.

"maaf,mungkin aku tak sengaja mere-set nomor hpmu jadinya begitulah,"Aku hanya terkekeh tak menyangka kalau ia datang secepat ia baru datang dari Tokyo.

"Oh iya,ini buat kamu!"Dia menyodorkan sebuah buku catatan kosong kepadaku.

"apa ini?"aku membolak-balik halaman buku itu dan mendapati diriku yg tergambar di catatan itu.

"Itu aku yg gambar sendiri,"katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Di kelas,aku kadang kadang selalu memikirkanmu jadi lebih baik aku menggambaru saja untuk mengisi waktu luangku,"ia tersipu malu.

Aku juga jadi merasa tak enak padanya."tapi..arigatou ya!"Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Miku-chan,aku juga akan pindah ke Crypton Gakuen,"katanya dengan -katanya itu sangat senang,akhirnya aku bisa bersama dia lagi.

Tap!Tap!

Sebuah bunyi tapak kaki pun merasa seperti ada yang mengikutiku semenjak kenapa….

"Kaito-kun,aku merasa seperti ada yg mengawasiku sejak tadi,"

"Tenang saja!Mungkin itu Cuma perasaanmu,"Ia mengelus kepalaku.

"Mungkin juga,"Aku pun berjalan bersama dengannya.

Tapi prediksi Miku benar.

Ada seseorang yg mengintai mereka.

Ia terdiam di belakang pohon ketika melihat Mereka berjalan pulang.

Ia hanya bergumam,"Matilah kau!Karena kau telah merebut Miku milikku"Orang mencurigakan itu pun berbalik dan kemudian pergi.

.

.

.

Aku tak menyangka ternyata selain bertemu denganku,ia juga mengantarku sampai rumah.

"arigatou,Kaito-kun"Aku tersenyum sambil melihat ke arahnya.

"Iya,aku senang sekali bisa bersamamu hari ini,"

"Omong-omong besok kaito mulai ke sekolahku?"Tapi baru 1 bulan dia pindah ke Tokyo,langsung kembali lagi ke sini.

"Iya,papaku pindah pekerjaan ke sini,jadi aku harus sekolah disini juga,"Kaito pun mulai berbalik untuk pulang.

"Sampai bertemu besok,Miku"Katanya dengan sopan dan tak lupa dengan senyumnya.

"Iya,sampai jumpa besok!"Aku benar benar tak sabar bertemu dengannya aku bisa juga punya teman selain Rin dan aku akan mengenalkannya kepada mereka berdua.

[Normal POV]

Sayangnya,orang mencurigakan itu masih mengintai ia menulis semua tentang miku di atas buku Memonya.

"Jadi kau mau berteman dengannya besok?Sayang sekali ~ Hanya aku yg boleh jadi miliknya,laki-laki aneh itu tak boleh mendekati Miku,"Seketika Ia langsung menghilang begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

Miku berjalan dengan senyum besar di yg dinanti-nantikannya akhirnya dating Miku bisa bersama teman barunya itu.

"Miku!"Laki-laki itu berlari kearah Miku dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kaito!Kau ada disini?"Muka Miku mendadak menjadi Blushing.

"hehe..kau kaget ya?Gomene~"

"mentang mentang bareng aku,kamu jadi jahil kembali,"begitu pria biru ini munul,sifat duluku juga ikutan muncul.

.

.

Kelas 1-2 SMA Crypton Gakuen

Wali kelas pun mengetok pintu kelas itu dan kemudian masuk.

"Baik semuanya,hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru,"Guru itu pun menyuruh Laki-laki itu masuk ke ia mendapat teriakan mewah dari anak-anak perempuan.

"nama saya Kaito Shion,senang bertemu dengan kalian semua,"Muka polosnya munul cewek tak berhenti cowok juga sama.

"Kamu duduk di sebelah Miki,"Kaito berjalan kearah tempat duduk di sebelah Miki.

Senyum Miku tetap tidak luput melihat wajah Kaito pada hari itu.

Ia juga kadang-kadang mengawasi gerak-gerik Kaito.

Namun Ia tak sengaja mengarahkan pandangannya kea rah Len.

Cowok itu hanya tersenyum dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya ke meja.

Ia hanya menulis terus-menerus.

[Miku's POV]

Aneh,tiap kali aku melihat muka Len,ia selalu tersenyum padaku dan menulis sesuatu di kertas yg ..

Pak Guru pun heran dengan tingkah laku Len dan berjalan mendekati mejanya.

"len,kau tak mendengarkan bapak ya?"Guru itu pun langsung menegurnya.

Len hanya tersenyum dan berkata,"tenang saja pak!saya mencatat apa yang semua bapak katakan"

Benar-benar luar biasa,buat apa ia menulis sampai sejauh mengapa nilainya selalu di atas dan memenangi banyak lomba,hanya karena menuliskan kata-kata gurunya.

"Baik,kita lanjutkan pelajarannya,"Guru itu pun berjalan menuju depan kelas kembali.

.

.

.

Aku berlari menuju meja Kaito dan menarik lengan bajunya.

"Kaito,ayo kuperkenalkanmu kepada teman-teman kelas sebelahku,"

"Boleh juga,"ia pun juga menuju ke kelas Rind an Gumi.

Namun aku tak sengaja mendapat tatapan Len ini wajahnya tampak murung sekaligus marahnya juga tak terlihat .

Aku takut dan pergi bersama Kaito menuju kelas ia masih tetap menatapku sampai aku pergi.

Rin dan Gumi ternyata sudah menungguku di depan kelas.

"ckck,kenapa gk bilang kalo ud punya pacar?"

"E-enggak,dia Cuma teman lamaku,"Pacar,yg benar saja,aku belum berniat punya pacar sejauh itu.

"Kukira mantan pacar,"Jangan ngomong sembarang Gumi!

"aku teman lamanya Miku,Kaito"Untunglah,ia tak menyingkut kata-kata itu.

"Kebetulan,kita makan bareng yuk!"Rin menarik lenganku menuju kearah kelasku.

"Kenapa gk makan di kelas kalian saja?Padahal aku tadi mau kesana~"

"Gk bisa,kelas kami penuh sama geng cowok aneh,mending makan di kelasmu aja,"Kaito mengikutiku dari tampak tenang.

Tapi aku tetap gk tenang,karena orang itu masih menatapku.

Aku duduk di kursiku sementara Gumi duduk di kursi Piko,dan Rin duduk di kursi Miki,dan Kaito duduk di kursinya sendiri.

"Wah!bekal Rin kelihatan enak!Tumben mau makan sushi,biasanya Jeruk mulu,"Mulut Gumi mendapat sumpalan jeruk dari Rin.

"Aku tak mungkin lupa membawa jerukku ini,"Aku kira Rin lupa membawa jeruknya.

Kaito juga membuka kotak isinya kukira makanan,ternyata ada sekotak es krim di dalam kotak bekalnya.

"Kok malah ada kotak es krim?Bukannya makanan?"Gumi hanya geleng-geleng melihat bekal Kaito.

"Aku kan suka Es krim,jadi selalu kubawa ke mana-mana ^^,"

"persis Rin banget,"Gumi hanya memakan bekalnya dengan sumpit miliknya.

Namun tak sengaja Len menyenggol sikut Gumi sehingga buku Memo miliknya terjatuh.

Brukk!

"Ah..gomene,"Len terkaget dan mendapati Gumi mengambil buku Memonya.

"Taka pa,ngg..buku apa ini?"Gumi hanya heran,karena nama buku itu aneh sekali.

Namanya Love Diary yg mencurigakan.

"Jangan.."len langsung mau menangkap buku itu.

"Oww..aku benar-benar gk nyangka Len bisa suka sama seseorang,"Rin melayang-layangkan buku Len di udara.

"Itu buku apa?"Rin merebut buku itu dan membuka isinya.

_My Diary…_

_Pukul 06.50_

_Miku berjalan dengan laki-laki benci pada cowok itu!_

_Pukul 07.10_

_Ada murid baru di kelas itu yg tadi bersama kau!_

_Pukul 08.00_

_Pak guru dibohongi olehku!_

_Pukul 09.00_

_Aku melihat Miku bersama cowok itu keluar kelas dan Miku memandangku._

_Pukul 09.12_

_Miku membawa kedua temannya dan cowok brengsek itu ke dalam kelas._

Rin kaget dengan isi Diary itu dan membalikkan halamannya.

Semuanya tentang Miku!

"Len..apa-apaan ini…jadi selama ini.."

BRRAKK!

Muka Len mendadak menjadi gelap dan tertawa licik.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Aku takut dengan ekspresinya pun hanya kaget.

"Hentikan len!Kau sudah gila ya?"Rin memukul kepala Len.

"Aku tidak gila!Karena kalian hebat dan bisa mengetahui rahasiaku!HAHAHAHA!"

"Len,kamu benar-benar stalker!"Gumi jadi ngeri dan menjauh dari arah len.

"YA!kau benar!aku memang stalkernya Miku!Aku mencatat segala apa yg dia lakukan!Dia benar-benar gadis yg menarik!"

Aku shock seketika dan menjauh dari arahnya bersama Gumi dan kaito.

"Tenang saja Miku!kau tak akan pernah menjadi milik cowok gila itu!Karena aku tak segan membunuh dia demi menjadikanmu milikku!"

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Nono:Untunglah!Ni Fic jauh lebih normal dibanding fic sebelumnya!

Author:Tapi ni ficnya jadiya terlalu formal!Gk seru!- 3 –

Miko:Tapi kok awalnya yg muncul malah Rin?kan harusnya Miku ~

Author:gapapa,biar cari sensasi aja ~

All min Author:*sweatdrop -_-"

Author:Betewe,ini fic kedua Author!Jadi saya harap supaya LOE semua ngeREVIEW ni fic!

Inget!**NO REVIEW,TIDAK ADA LANJUTANNYA!**

Nono:Frontal banget deh,thor!-_-"

Kyoko:Tapi Sensei juga masih punya planning bikin fic lain di KagePro kan?

Author:Yap!Belum lagi gue mesti ngelanjutin fic Shintaro Crazy time itu!

Nono:alah!tu fic mending di delete aja!ngeganggu hidup org aja!"digesek author

Author:jadi loe semua mesti ngereview kedua fic author ini!OKEEH MAS BROHH?

Kyoko:**REVIEW PLS!**


End file.
